Fear of Fire
by Dhampire Hunter
Summary: Sight x-over with Inheritance Cycle. Harry Potter is a Dragon Rider, a Shur'tagal. During the First Task Harry picks up the wrong egg and it hatches. When he dreams of Voldemort's return he forms an army. Slight Dumbledore bashing. Not Slash anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story idea that came to me whilst I was discussing LOTR with my mother… the randomness has not escaped me. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Inheritance… but I do own Vulcan (You'll see) and any character that cannot be traced back to Inheritance, Harry Potter or LOTR. 3**

Harry scanned the skies. The dragon had broken free of its restraints. He spotted it near the lake, apparently fishing. He steered his broom into a steep dive. He heard a ferocious roar, directly behind him. Harry looked around. He saw the barbed tail of the enraged beast swinging towards him. The tip of a spike caught the end of his broomstick. Harry was sent into an uncontrollable corkscrew towards the ground. He hit the field with a terrible thump. He rolled violently, his femur shattering on impact. Harry skidded to a halt next to the pile of eggs. He reached out to the blurry nest, his glasses lost in the tumble. He took one. It wasn't gold. He swore angrily and limped towards his broom. Harry mounted it awkwardly and flew towards the stands. He stopped in front of a black blob. He thrust the egg at them.

"Hold please." he said, before flying off. He dove towards the nest again and retrieved the golden blur. The crowd cheered wildly but he didn't care. Harry was on his hands and knees, feeling around for his glasses. Someone pulled him up and led him out of the arena. The person had a broad chest, well muscled. He was pushed onto a chair by the person and told to wait. The unknown man sounded familiar somehow. Madam Pomfrey bustled in and began to heal Harry's leg. She pushed his glasses onto his face and then handed him a set of crutches.

"Here, Mr. Potter, you will be needing these for a few weeks. Sit here for a few minutes and then try and walk." A bushy haired person ran into the medi-tent. She looked at Harry for a few minutes and then threw her arms around him. Harry held Hermione close to him for a few seconds before releasing her. Behind her stood Ron.

"I'm… so sorry. I didn't mean anything… well I did but I was so… out of it y'know." Harry nodded and held out his hand. Ron shook it. "C'mon, scores." Harry followed him out of the tent and into the arena, his crutches forgotten. Snape was stood near the entrance. He thrust the egg into Harry's hand and then stalked off. He put the egg on the ground and then looked at the judge's panel. He had gotten; a ten from Dumbledore, an eight from Madam Maxime, a two from Karkaroff-

"Two? What the hell you stingy…" grumbled Ron. Nine from Barty Crouch and a ten from Bagman. Harry smiled. A crack sounded from his ankles. He looked down and gasped in shock. The egg was hatching. I knelt down to watch. A deep gouge appeared in the surface of the off-white shell. Another gouge corrupted the surface. A third deep crack pierced the egg. The cracks met up in a triangle shape, which was pushed out of the egg by a black, triangular head. The rest of the shell broke away revealing a little dragon. Harry reached out a hand, the dragon whipped it's head around to watch him. As soon as Harry's hand touched the dragon there was a flash of green light, reminiscent of Avada Kedavra. Harry was thrown backwards a few feet before he blacked out.

--

Harry woke up whilst being levitated to the hospital wing, he gave a startled jerk and sent his dragon tumbling to the floor. The dragon let out an angry his and flew back onto his chest.

"You know I can walk for myself." He said in an exasperated voice. Professor Snape immediately let him down and began walking again. Harry scooped the dragon into his arms and followed the dour professor. He pushed open the hospital wing door and ushered Harry in. Harry sat on a bed and stroked the dragon's head.

"You need a name, something to do with fire or fear I think. Zar'roc?" The dragon shook it's head in disgust. "Saracie? Detresse? Elend? Misere? Risiko? Paura? Frica? Vulcan?" The dragon nodded its head eagerly. Vulcan… the roman god of fire… sure. Harry felt something brush at the edge of his conscious. He felt Vulcan's curiosity and the awe of his surroundings. The dragon sat on his shoulders. Harry looked down at his arm and did a double take. Etched in crimson was a claw, engulfed by a flame. Vulcan's mind brushed against Harry's again and this time Harry felt Vulcan's ravenous hunger. Sighing, Harry told the small dragon he would have to wait. Madam Pomfrey once again began to bustle and fuss, scolding him for not using crutches and then telling him he was fine, aside from the weakened leg. Harry listened and apologized as necessary. Madam Pomfrey then handed him the crutches and told him to skedaddle. Harry left as fast as he could on the crutches. He began to make his way down to lunch.

--

Once in the Great Hall Harry located Ron and Hermione pretty quickly and sat down with them. They stared at the dragon on his shoulder. He put a piece of chicken on his plate and then held a bit up to Vulcan. Vulcan snapped it up eagerly with a peculiar jerk. Harry held up another bit of chicken and watched him eat. He waited until Vulcan had eaten his fill before he began to eat. Vulcan was peering around the hall cautiously. He spied professor Snape and flew over to the surly professor. Harry sniggered. Snape stroked the dragon's head gently and then ignored him. Vulcan's mind invaded Harry's own again and he felt the pain of rejection. Harry sighed and walked over to the staff table.

"Professor?" He said carefully. "You do know that if you hurt my dragon you hurt me as well? Right now Vulcan feels very upset… do not give me a reason to curse you." Without another word Harry scooped Vulcan up and sat back down at the Gryffindor table. Ron stared at him in awe. Vulcan crawled up to his shoulder again. He reached up to stroke the scaled head. Harry's sleeve slid down revealing the mark. Hermione gasped. He looked at his best friend.

"Harry, you must be a Dragon Rider. The first since the Founders. Slytherin and Ravenclaw were both bonded to a dragon." Harry nodded. "Which means you can do wandless magic! Try it!" Harry looked at her then held out his wand for her to take. She accepted it and then handed Harry a quill. He put it down on the table and then said;

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _the quill didn't budge.

"Try it in the old elven language. I think the words would be Fethr Reisa."

"_Fethr Reisa." _The quill shot upwards and then floated back down. Harry smiled at her. She nodded.

"Be careful though, wandless magic uses your energy to power spells." Harry nodded sagely. Vulcan flopped into Harry's lap. Harry scooped the exhausted dragon into his arms.

"I wonder what I would look like with a sword and Vulcan when he's full grown running across a battlefield yelling my head off." Hermione's eyes went glassy for a few seconds. Harry went to snap his fingers in front of Hermione's face. A hand-and-a-half sword materialized in Harry's hand. The blade was forest-green and in the pommel was an emerald, the hilt was made from ebony. A scabbard and belt formed around his waist. Vulcan flapped his wings languidly.

"Mr. Potter, you seem to have acquired Salazar Slytherin's sword, would you care to explain?" asked Snape, his voice scathing.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the sword appeared in Harry's hand he heard a voice.

_My armour lies in the secret Chamber. _Harry sheathed the emerald sword. He made his way out of the Great Hall carefully testing the feel of the worn leather against his thigh. He slowly walked to the second floor girls bathroom and peered around the door. Myrtle was moping near her stall.

Harry entered the bathroom and greeted Myrtle. She shrieked at him for not visiting and the commented on the sword and Vulcan. Harry told her how he had acquired them and she looked genuinely impressed. Harry walked to the hidden entrance to the Chamber of Secrets and hissed;

_Open _

The sink slid away with a deafening screech. He unbuckled the belt and dropped it next to the side of the hole. Harry jumped off the edge, feeling Vulcan's exhilaration as well as his own. Several animal bones crunched as he landed, he shuddered.

"_Accio sword!" _He called. He caught it just before it hit him on the nose. Buckling it round his waist he looked around for Vulcan. He sighed and climbed through the hole in the rocks.

Vulcan was examining the basilisk skin, in the other side of the antechamber. Harry laughed at the dragon's amusement, much to Vulcan's indignation. He scooped the black hatchling into his arms and carried him to the snake door.

_Open!_ He hissed. The snakes the five snakes that held the door shut moved as the sixth slithered around the edge. The door slid open and Vulcan flew ahead. Harry hurried after him.

The stench of the rotting Basilisk corpse hit Harry like a freight train. He gagged and drew his wand. He cast a quick vanishing spell and took a deep breath. Harry decided that he would clean the Chamber the muggle way because he didn't know any cleaning spells and whilst he was at it he would look for Slytherin's armour. He hung his robes, sweater and tie on a nearby snake and conjured a bucket. Vulcan snuggled up inside one of the snake's mouths and promptly fell asleep. Once the bucket was full with water Harry conjured a scrubbing brush, a bottle of bleach and a pair of rubber gloves. Sighing, he added a capful to the water and pulled the gloves onto his hands. He began the tedious task of scrubbing the floor clean.

**=Ten Hours Later=**

Harry collapsed in exhaustion, he had gotten halfway down the Chamber and was pleased with himself. He almost immediately fell asleep.

_A large stone cauldron stood bubbling in the centre of a cemetery. A surge of white smoke billowed from the fuming basin. Through the smoke the skeletal silhouette of a man could be seen. _

"_Robe me," said a high ice-cold voice. A rodent like man scurried to the side of the cauldron holding a set of black robes. The skeletal figure snatched them from the awaiting servant and draped them around his emaciated form. _

_The boy tied to a gravestone looked on in pure horror. _

Screams filled Harry's head as he struggled to sit up. When he realised he was the one bawling he tried to quell the sound coming from his mouth. Once he had done that he remembered he was on the stone floor of the Chamber of Secrets. Terror filled him as he realised what the dream meant. Voldemort, the Dark Lord and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, was going to return. Soon, by the look of things. Harry sighed to himself; he wasn't ready, he needed an army and support. Vulcan made a beeline for Harry, snuggling into his lap. Harry smiled. Vulcan would be a formidable match once he was full grown, hell, he'd be a formidable match in a few months.

"What I really need is an army, but how?" The dragon responded by sending a questioning thought. "Maybe I could form one, with students. Right under Dumbledore's nose. Yeah! I know, I'll make it like a proper army, a muggle one, not some shoddy mob the wizarding world thinks is acceptable. I think that armour would be useful too. I'll look for that now and finish cleaning up later." Harry began looking around the Chamber.

Several hours later Harry found a slight fissure in the wall on the right side of the statue. He ran his fingers over the crack and smiled.

_Open, _he hissed his excitement growing. The wall seemingly slid apart, revealing an alcove of treasures, armour and weapons. Harry looked at the armour, he was unsure of were most of it went.

_Who on earth are you, young sir? _Harry jumped out of his skin and whirled around. In a small, silver framed painting was Salazar Slytherin.

_I am Harry Potter, sir, _Slytherin nodded.

_How is it you understand this tongue?_

_Pardon? Oh, are we speaking in the serpent tongue?_

_It would seem so, young man. Are you of the noble Slytherin House? _Harry bit his lip.

_No, I am a Gryffindor, however the Sorting Hat did say I would do well in Slytherin. I was permanently put off the House when someone insulted muggleborns. My mother was one, so I take it very personally_. Slytherin looked somewhat amused.

_Was?_

_She's dead._

_Ah yes one can see how that would be a personal affront. I see you have a hatchling, are you a Rider?_

_It appears I am. _

_And did my sword guide you here?_

_Yes, it did. Oh, and before you ask; I, uh, killed your Basilisk. An evil man was controlling her, making her kill and petrify students. _

_Ah, I am lucky he never found this. He came close though. If you need instruction I am always here. If you are going to wear the armour you may wish to wear the appropriate padding. Chaffing caused by steal plate armour is not nice. _Harry chuckled and looked to where he was pointing. A black, sleeveless, side button tunic was hanging next to a pair of black leather trousers. Harry nodded.

_Are you a melee specialist or ranged?_

_I don't know what that means, sorry._

_Melee is close combat; swords and battleaxes. Ranged is bows and arrows. _

_Ah well, I don't know how to use either. _

_Merlin's Beard, what do they teach at Hogwarts these days?_

_Apparently not fencing or archery. _

_Okay, well, the breastplate goes over your shoulders and buckles on either side. The fingerless glove with the buckles is a bracer, that one is for a right handed person, so it goes on the left hand. The other glove goes on the right hand. Boots, self explanatory. The rerebrace go on the upper arms and if you aren't wearing boots greaves go on the lower legs. The cuisses go on your thighs. Any questions?_

_No. Thank you for telling me that. I should probably put some of this on and go, I have no idea what the time is. _

_Good idea, Mister Potter_. Harry smiled and changed into the tunic and trousers. He then donned the breastplate, bracer, gauntlet, and boots.

_Oh, sorry one more thing; if you are going to wear the boots, wrap your ankles stiffly in linen. Trust me._

_Why?_

_The boots have throwing knives in the sides. If you don't your ankles will be rubbed raw. _

_Thanks. _

_Also, take the thigh wand sheath and loop a Poignard in your belt. _Harry nodded and quickly added the requested items. _The wand sheath is charmed so that only you can remove it, manually or by spell. _Harry nodded once more and strapped the sheath to his thigh and stuck his wand through it. He then looped a Poignard, after it being pointed out, through his belt. _Two last things; One, you are a Shur'tugal, be proud to be bonded with a dragon. Two, your body will start changing, your ears will become slightly pointed, you will have a more athletic build, and your senses should get a lot better, especially your eyesight. Bye, now. May your sword stay sharp. _Harry bowed to the portrait and scurried off.

**=Great Hall, Breakfast=**

Harry was one of the first in the hall that morning, beaten only by Dumbledore and a few Ravenclaws. He had already finished when his friends arrived. Hermione immediately began lecturing him about disappearing on them.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I had some things to do. Do you like the armour?" He asked casually. Hermione's jaw dropped. The armour was steel but it was pigmented to a dark green that was almost black and looked quite imposing.

"I'm really not looking forward to Potions this morning. Snape's going to be worse than ever," moaned Ron.

"No doubt about it Ron, but don't be discouraged. I wonder what I should do with Vulcan whilst I am in lessons."

"Maybe Hagrid would like the chance to teach about dragons rather than those awful blast-ended skrewts," said Hermione thoughtfully. Harry nodded and ran out of the Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick note; **_This _means Harmony is singing  
_**This **_means Lysanair is singing. You'll see.

Harry slipped into double Potions nearly ten minutes late. Snape had obviously noted his absence long before which.

"Mister Potter, so nice of you to join us. Where were you?" A few Slytherins sent vicious smirks his way, and many of the Gryffindors sent venomous scowls. He looked his professor in the eyes and said;

"I was arranging care for Vulcan, because although he is a dragon he is only a day old hatchling. If he wandered into the forest the acromantula or even the centaurs would chew him up and spit him out, not only would it mean he would die it is quite possible I would as well." Snape's face mellowed by a minute fraction.

"I was just explaining the properties of Basilisk venom to the class. Can you venture any information? I hear you have past experience with one."

"Ah, Basilisk venom is very powerful and extremely potent. A few drops will kill you in about thirty seconds. The only known cure is Phoenix tears. The venom is very painful when in the bloodstream and it isn't worth taking on a Basilisk to get some. It is a very unique combination of haemotoxins and neurotoxins. The haemotoxic properties of the venom break down the internal organs and blood, making it thin and causing severe internal bleeding. The neurotoxic properties paralyse the victim and destroy the nervous system, much like the Cruciatus curse, however the venom is mostly composed of haemotoxins and has a thinning effect on the blood causing a persons internal organs to turn into soup, which I can say with confidence is extremely painful. I have no experience with the Cruciatus curse but I would say they feel relatively the same." Snape appeared slightly impressed, Hermione seemed suspicious and Ron looked dumbfounded.

"A surprisingly coherent answer Potter, a question though; when did _you _feel the effects of Basilisk venom?" Harry grimaced.

"Well you see sir, When Ginny Weasley was taken into the Chamber of Secrets I went down and got her. I fought the Basilisk with Gryffindor's sword, how ironic now really seeing as I have Slytherin's. I stabbed it through its brain and one of the fangs got embedded in my arm." an eyebrow rose an inch, but Snape gave no other acknowledgement that he understood.

"Today you will be brewing a potion that is meant to calm the mind. If you get it right you may keep the results as it is a non-addictive potion. The purpose of the explanation however is to prove that by adding such a unique ingredient to a potion the outcome may not have been predicted. Get to work." Harry carefully read through the instructions and began to prepare ingredients. Part way through Harry glanced up and balked. He saw a Drake scale flying towards his potion.

"Everyone out!" He screamed knowing his reflexes weren't good enough to catch it. The class stopped and looked at the frothing cauldron before chaos erupted. Hermione made to step away from her workbench but her robe caught on the corner. Harry couldn't leave her. He tugged the robe from her body and half dragged her to the door. Once he was out he slammed the door shut. A muffled boom sounded from the classroom. Snape immediately rounded on him.

"How on earth can you be so incompetent, Potter? I would have expected Longbottom to get confused between and Drake scale and a viper scale but not you! Explain yourself!"

"You know what, Snape? I've had enough of your shit attitude. You think I'm an arrogant bully but look at yourself! I swear if you aren't clearly on my side when Voldemort rises I _will _kill you and I will feed your remains to Vulcan. I really don't think he is too fussy. You need to open your eyes Snape! You need to look around you! You know what else? You need to get a life!" the entire class was gaping at Harry but he didn't care. He stormed away from the Potions Master, uncaring for the points that were surely being docked. He didn't look back once. When he heard footsteps running towards him he began to sprint. Running had always been easy for him, especially growing up around Dudley. He threw open the Entrance Hall doors and darted down the steps. Before he had reached the end of the courtyard he felt a hand clamp over his mouth, stopping him from screaming and an arm snake around his waist.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Harry James Potter had been taken from his home, his _true _home. During this time Ronald Weasley had taken a waspish disposition; lashing out at the slightest thing, working furiously as if hoping it would bring his best friend back and eating very little. Hermione Granger had sunk into a self centred helix of severe depression; her grades had begun to slip, she had lost weight, she no longer cared about herself, she just wanted it to end, she wanted the torment to end. Ginevra Weasley had, at first, been close to a nervous breakdown however after a large conflict with her older brother she snapped out of it and began trying to make Ron and Hermione do the same. Albus Dumbledore had been a mass of nerves, he didn't know who took Harry Potter or how they got through the numerous wards guarding the castle, where Harry was taken, or even what was happening to him. Severus Snape had originally dismissed Harry Potter's disappearance as a mere tantrum, a statement of his rebelliousness, after a few days wore on even he had to admit Harry was probably in a lot of danger. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry took a sombre turn, even the Slytherins were concerned for their fellow student.

It was the eve of October 31st, All Hallows Eve, silence echoed heavily around the Hall. Everyone was hushed in remembrance for the hero who had lost his parents on that very day. Ron and Hermione had tears streaming down their faces, Albus' perpetual twinkle had vanished and Severus looked paler than ever.

The doors of the Great Hall thrown open with a reverberating bang. A man and a woman stepped through, arm in arm. The woman was fair skinned with pale blonde hair, the man had talc white skin and long inky black hair. The woman wore a low backed strapless pearl grey dress, the man wore black leather trouser and was shirtless. Each had two long fresh gashes running the length of their backs. As they stepped forwards the woman began to sing;

_Come, come bonny Lynne, _

Her soft voice ended, the man's pleasant baritone voice assumed command of the listener's ear.

_**Tell us, tell us where you've been.**_

They continued in this fashion;

_Were you up, were you down, __**chasing rabbits 'round the town  
**__Come, come bonny Lynne, __**tell us, tell us where you've been  
**__Come, come bonny Lynne, __**we've a bed to put you in  
**__It is soft, it is warm, __**it will shelter from the storm  
**__Come, come bonny Lynne, __**we've a bed to put you in  
**__Dear, dear bonny Lynne, __**sleeps the peaceful crib within  
**__A mossy stone, a finger bone, __**no one knows but Lynne alone  
**__Dear, dear bonny Lynne, __**sleeps the peaceful crib within.**_

They had reached Dumbledore, who had been shivering with the rest of the hall at their words. The couple turned to face each other and began anew.

_Hush, hush bonny Lynne,__** tell us tell us where you've been**_

The song was different, their voices were different. Her's grew softer still whilst his became bitter and resentful, the combination sent renewed tremors down the children's spines.

_Were it safe, were it sound, __**were you chasind by the hound?  
**__Hush, hush bonny Lynne, __**tell us, tell us where you've been  
**__Hush, hush bonny Lynne, __**we've no bed to put you in  
**__We shall mourn, we shall cry __**'til the very day you die  
**__Hush, hush bonny Lynne, __**we've no bed to put you in  
**__Dear, dear bonny Lynne, __**you shall pay for your sins  
**__Your penanced hand, a pretty bone, __**a secret known by Lynne alone  
**__Dear, dear bonny Lynne, __**you shall pay for your sins.**_

They turned to Dumbledore and waited for him to speak.

"Who on earth are you?" the shirtless man chuckled darkly.

"Oh, how terribly rude of me!" He bowed deeply, the simple action made as insulting as possible. "I am Lord Lysanair Dharker, Lord of Death and Daemon Lord of the Seraphic Community of the Daemonic Glen." He nodded to his partner who curtsied mockingly.

"And I am Lady Harmony Danse, Lady of Light and Star Singer of the Seraphic Community of the Daemonic Glen. " Dumbledore was terribly confused.

"You had to do it Albus didn't you? You had to cause the apocalypse," the frail headmaster was looking deeply disturbed.

"I really am sorry, I have no idea who or what you are talking about," the man barked out another laugh, more acerbic than the last.

"Well, let me tell you a story; once upon a time there was a young banshee child. Banshee children are the female products of a relationship between a Daemonic Seraph and a Celestial Seraph. They are born dead but usually wake up within two weeks. This banshee didn't wake up after two weeks and so her parents abandoned her. Her parents were Alishyre Dharker and Kelsea Romaek. The little banshee was adopted by a human family that carried the name Evans." Snape sat up a little straighter. "Yes, you know who I'm talking about, don't you Severus. The family already had one daughter by the name of Petunia Mary Evans and they decided to name their new daughter Lily Angelica Evans. At age eleven Lily received a letter from an owl telling her about her placement at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. During this time she had only one friend and she confided in him the true nature of her existence, in turn he divulged many secrets about his abusive family. They both attended this school where they were separated by the rather useless house system; he a Slytherin, she a Gryffindor. They continued to be friends for many years, but she was hopelessly pursued by a foolish young lad, one she felt nothing for and he was forced deeper into darkness. It was their fifth year when things got complicated, she began to fall in love with the reckless, love struck youth, he was unable to give in to his peers demands because the orientation of his magic. You see, he was a Seraph, a Celestial which means he could not cast a dark spell, his heart is too pure. One day after their Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L he was sat, minding his own business under a tree, cramming Ancient Runes revision-"

"Arithmancy actually." interrupted Snape.

"Gee, thanks, tried to keep you anonymous there but oh well. Anyway, for no good reason the foolish youth-"

"Why don't you just name him?" asked Snape.

"Fine! James Potter and Sirius Black decided he was bored so he went and started picking on Severus. When Lily tried to defend him, he did the only thing he could. He yelled "I don't need help from screaming whores like you" anyway, he got another couple of rather nasty curses for his trouble. Lily knew he had only said it to save his backside from certain people but they had to pretend not to be friends anymore. Shortly after leaving school Lily Evans got married to James Potter and changed her name, formally, to Lillian Dharker. James decided that the noble line in the Seraphic Community was more important than his own and changed his name to James Dharker. A couple of years into their marriage they had a lovely little baby boy, they named him Lysanair Claudian Dharker. Fifteen months after he was born Voldemort murdered James and Lily and failed to kill Lysanair, yes? This is where you come in so listen up. When you left me on the Dursley's doorstep you altered my DNA ever so slightly. You made me look more like my dad in the hope of Severus Snape hating my guts. You changed my facial features ever so slightly so that people wouldn't think Lily had an affair with Severus, even though she didn't, and he is under numerous glamour charms by the way, he doesn't even look like that. Oh yes, sorry forgot to mention; Belladonna is coming here in about ten minutes so I would drop the glamours and loose the robes or she will asphyxiate you."

"What?"

"So eloquent. Belladonna Nightshade, you wife, is coming here because in Seraphic time she hasn't seen you for three hundred and seventy-seven years. There is still the law about being sage and wearing robes and she hates glamour charms and wants to murder me because she thinks I called her fat."

"Oh, I better had then." He shrugged his robe off, leaving a white short sleeved shirt and waistcoat. He chucked the robe at Lysanair's feet and shut his eyes. His ashen features began to darken, taking a hazel hue, his hair turned a silvery blonde and his features softened imperceptively; taking on the slightly rounded facial structure of the Celestial Seraphs, including the small slightly upturned nose. Dumbledore made a strange choking noise. Attention refocused on Albus, Lysanair continued.

"Ah yes, when you left me on the Dursley's doorstep you renamed me! You named me Harry James Potter and you changed my genetic code! The Seraphs had no way of finding me, they had no Dark Heir, they panicked. In the last seven hundred years the Daemonics burnt down the training grounds, the Celestials desecrated the temple, Kelsea castrated Alishyre, so there was no hope of another Dark Heir, and worst of all there were random murders in the streets. You did this! When Voldemort comes back I won't even have an army to defeat him with, it'll just be me and Harmony. So, a question if I may; why? Why did you do it?" Dumbledore sighed profoundly, the only indication that he understood the gravity of the situation.

"I did it because of your familial connection to Tom. I couldn't risk it," Lysanair balled his fists, shaking with rage.

"Nair, calm down, he doesn't know the full truth. Let me explain; as my fiancé is a bit too angry to speak. Lius Dharker was the father of Salazar Slytherin, he broke away from the Dharker family, changed his name. Lius was a vampire; vampires being the male products of relationships of Celestials and Daemonics, and sometimes when a male vampire has a child with a normal human being the child will be a Celestial Seraph. Salazar was a Celestial. Salazar was sent to a school in Italy to learn. He had a little sister; Carmine. Carmine had catatonic schizophrenia and was very weak. Beautiful, but weak, one day when she was fifteen a man violated her… she had a baby girl but… she was severely depressed… you can guess what happened. Tom Marvolo Riddle is of this line, he has no connection to the Seraphic qualities of the Dharker line. Now… excuse me for a moment…" She turned to Lysanair, who was emitting waves of bleak energy, and slapped him hard. "Snap out of it! You're going to destroy the entire castle if you don't calm down." He drew in a shuddering breath and began to speak.

"Well, if you don't mind I'll just sit down, if you want to Sort us please do so." Dumbledore nodded and summoned the Sorting Hat. "Harmony, I do believe you are first." She nodded and put the hat on.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it screamed. The Gryffindor table clapped half heartedly. Harmony tossed the hat and Lysanair caught it. He lowered it onto his head.

_Well if I put you anywhere but Gryffindor you would rip me to shreds so; _"Gryffindor," it said softly. Moans errupted from the table as he sat next to Harmony.

**A/N;**

**Pronounciation;**

Lysanair; Lie san air

Alishyre; Al ish er

Dharker; Dack er

Kelsea; same as Kelsey

Romaek; Ro make

Lius; like prius… but with an L instead of PR…

Great… please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Unfortunately I have realised my writing skills are terrible. I cannot write emotively, and as this story deals with very emotive issues I do not think I will be able to make it believable. This is why I am re-writing this in collaboration with my cousin ZevranArainai'sAssassin who will be editing my work in pursuit of something more descriptive and emotional. The new version will be named Pyrophobia and will be on his account. The old version "Fear of Fire" will still be in the archives, I will not delete it. We hope to have the first three chapters up later today and another within the week.

From Kirstie & Dante (Dhampire Hunter & ZevranArainai'sAssassin)


End file.
